


Flooding

by PeaceLilies



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's raining in Motorcity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flooding

“Oh, this is so not good!” Chuck was saying as he sloshed through what was about two feet of water that was flooding the hallway and rooms of HQ. He looked like he’d stepped out of an old boating TV show, dressed in waterproof gear from his hat down to his galoshes.

It was raining in Deluxe and the run off often seeped down to Motorcity, which caused flooding. Today was particularly bad. There was water everywhere. They’d had to move all their equipment to higher ground and save any parts that might rust.

Dutch had been able to beat the rain but was now stranded at the Cablers, Texas and Jacob had been on a food run and were stuck at Jacob’s greenhouse, Julie was in Deluxe, leaving Mike and Chuck to deal with the flooding rooms.

Mike was vainly attempting to push water off onto the asphalt and out of HQ with a broom but it wasn’t working out the way he had hoped.

“Mikey, this isn’t working,” Chuck said, pouting in his ridiculous get-up, a leaky spot in the wall dripping onto his hat.

Mike looked up from his task and started laughing.

“Mike, this isn’t funny. Do you know how much of our stuff we could have lost? We’re going to have to replace all the carpeting and then maybe some of the furniture and what about mildew and mold build-up? Mikeyyyy, stop laughing….” Chuck huffed in vain, crossing his arms.

“Aha, I’m sorry Chuckles. I just…I can’t keep a straight face when you’re dressed like that,” the brunet replied, holding on to the broom, leaning over, chortling.

Chuck sighed and stepped out from under the drip. He took the ridiculous outfit off, a look of annoyance on his face.

“Better?” he asked, standing in just his rain boots, jeans, and tee. Mike smiled fondly.

“Yes, much,” he replied. Chuck smiled a little, flicking his hair out of his face for a moment before going back to being serious.

“Mikey, what’re we gonna do about all the stuff though?” he asked again. Mike sighed and surveyed the space around them.

“There’s not much we can really do. Everything’s been wrapped and moved onto tables and stuff. We’ll have to worry about the carpeting and everything when the rain passes,” he said. Chuck nodded, looking a little distressed.

“Relax, Chuckles. We’ll figure everything out. All we can really do is shut everything down and hang out in Mutt until things clear up,” Mike said, smiling reassuringly. Chuck smiled back.

“Okay,” he murmured.

They headed out toward the LARP arena, where there’s a hill that’s easy to get to and safe from the flooding, to stay until the rain stops.

Mike went easy on the driving, knowing that Chuck was even more on edge in the car with the large risk of hydroplaning. They finally made it to higher ground and Chuck visibly relaxed into the passenger seat.

“There. That wasn’t so bad,” Mike said and Chuck nodded.

It’s later in the evening and all they have on them are some burgers they’d managed to save and heat up before leaving HQ. They talk for a little while, eating, Chuck has a screen open, and it’s playing a movie he’d downloaded a few days before that they hadn’t watched yet.

By the time the movie is over, they’ve wedged themselves into the backseat of Mutt, curled around each other to the best of their ability, all long legs and arms. The rain is still beating down on the car and the sound is relaxing.

Chuck was drifting, his hair falling away from his face so that Mike could see his eyes straining to stay open. He rubbed a hand over Chuck’s back soothingly.

“Go to sleep, Chuck,” he whispered, kissing the blond’s forehead. Chuck wedged his face against Mike’s clavicle.

“Mmm, kay,” he mumbled and yawned hugely. He’s out cold in a few minutes.

Mike closed his eyes, smiling to himself, as he listened to the rain hitting the roof of his car and Chuck’s even breathing.


End file.
